The invention relates to an ultrasonic welding device.
The invention generally relates to the field of ultrasonic welding. In particular, it relates to the field of ultrasonic welding of metallic components. In this connection, an ultrasonic oscillation is introduced parallel to a welding surface, wherein a welding force is also exerted perpendicularly at the same time. The ultrasonic oscillation makes it possible to tear open and displace the contamination and layers of oxide which are usually present on metal surfaces. The direct contact with the clean surfaces resulting from this leads to a lasting, firmly bonded connection of the metallic components.
An ultrasonic welding device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,333. There, a rod-shaped sonotrode is coupled to two converters via couplers extending radially away. The sonotrode of this device has not proven to be especially durable 1. An ultrasonic welding device for welding two components (B1, B2), wherein a rod-shaped first sonotrode (1) for the generation of longitudinal waves (W1) is coupled on its first end (E1) to a first converter (3) and on its second end (E2) opposite the first end (E1) to a second converter (5), wherein a first welding surface (9) is provided in the middle of the first sonotrode (1) is known.